2013-03-21 - Family Affairs: Karen, Are You Alright?
Everyone knows about Superman's ties to The Daily Planet and he is always constantly saving Lois Lane. There were those age old rumors right? But Lois is now Lane-Kent. Still, that is the white and black clad figure with black hair is set to wait is atop that building. She looks just like Power Girl, just a different uniform and seemingly dyed hair. In the meantime, sitting openly in a coffee shop is Match. He wears his yellow and black uniform, and freely wears his blonde, almost white hair. He is currently eating a sandwich and sipping on some coffee as he keeps an eye across the street at Divine who gets to play the 'bait' for Superman. This should be amusing in either case, though he's annoyed he only gets to play 'backup' this mission. Look! Up in the sky! Superman was out patrolling Metropolis as he was want to do since Kent wasn't working today. At the end of each fly-by however, he does perch on top of the Daily Planet to monitor for trouble. It probably had something to do with it being one of the tallest buildings in the city. However, he spots the female figure on the top long before he ever gets there. And he hovers in midair a few feet away from her, looking her over. For now, he doesn't speak. As the mysterious woman keeps looking about, hovering a few inches above The Daily Planet's rooftop, the male kryptonian can see her features a little better. Apparently Karen decided to change her looks yet again, ditching the white suit and blue gloves and boots and is now a bit more... militaristic? But she looks and somewhat feels like Karen, her body at the same time perfectly shaped and strong. Without a hint, then the raven-haired Power Girl blows a kiss at Kal, from the distance, revealing she probably knew he might be watching her from the start. In a blur she goes to where Superman is on the skies, where the married kryptonian can see this woman up close. In every physical sense she -is- his cousin from Earth-2, her beautiful face and powerful body the same, even her world-famous breasts, now even more exposed, look like Karen's. And yet she looks at Kal somewhat maliciously, a smirk on her lips, her eyes roaming his form and obviously liking what she sees. Karen was always very ironic and sassy, this woman... is intense, like a predator, in all ways. "Like my new get up? Borrowing a page from your book and going black for a bit..." Kara Zor-El had finally finished decorating the apartment in Metropolis. Once she had actually figured out what to get, it didn't take all that long. It looks like an Ikea dream. Ikea's so great after all - especially with all those little mini hot dogs and stuff they serve there. Furniture and junk food. Earth furniture stores are amazing! And streaky's enjoying the cat tree she carved for him as well. She pets him before heading out to the balcony to look out and see what's happening in Metropolis today. Probably should do a patrol. "I wonder if Clark's around?" she says to herself as she looks out over the cityscape horizon. Superman smirks faintly as he crosses his arms over his chest. "The black hair does suit you, PG. I'm not so sure about the outfit though. Doesn't it make you seem a little unapproachable? By the people, that is." All of his senses tell him that this is Karen his cousin. But there is a part of him that is wary..perhaps it's the look in her eyes when she looked at him. Karen would never look at him like that. "Is..everything okay?" He asks with concern in his voice. Match smirks when Divine makes contact. He finishes eating his sandwich and then stands to approach the large glass window in the building before stopping. He sips his coffee as he watches them, listening into the conversation. He doesn't speak out loud for risk that Superman may pick up his voice because he sounds just like Conner who has not returned home last night. Kara Zor-El looks out at Metropolis. It's such a nice looking city. The parks. The buildings - both new and classical. The happy people. The cutting edge business. Karen and Clark making out over the Daily Planet. The clothing stores. Ikea ... Wait what? Kara looks back at where she sees the Daily Planet and Karen and Clark kissing in midair. And Karen's apparently dyed her hair. But they're KISSING? She's a blur and quickly out by where Superman and 'Power Girl' are. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING?!!?" she says, mouth agape. Superman leans back immediately when Karen goes to kiss him. He pushes her back to arm's length and floats away from her. "What are you doing? Karen, I think you're taking this joke way too far." There is a frown on his face and it's about this time that Kara shows up. Clark shakes his head. "I'm not sure what's going on here." He says to the blonde teenager. He comes to a conclusion, even though it might not be the right one. "I think she's been exposed to red kryptonite. She's acting..weird." Well, more weird than usual anyways. For a brief moment Karen seems to stifle a laugh, her lips pursing, but it's brief and she turns around on the air, shielding her face from her fellow kryptonians. As soon as she turns, however, PG has a pained expression on her face, as if she has just been rejected by her first crush. This pain, limitless, endures until she sees Kara, and that's when it vanishes to form a very honest, puzzled look on the raven-haired Karen's face. "Who the hell are you?", she blurts out bluntly, kinda how Karen would do it, and at this exact moment, as she blows some hair away from her face, PG looks like PG. She breaks the magic on the next moment, however "Me and Superman are going to have a discussion about my feelings and his needs, so... Don't you have a Super Prom to go to right now, Powerpuff Girl? Far away from here?", the woman says looking at Kara as if she is completely harmless, and then actually turns her back to look at Kal-El, waggling her eyebrows "So! You, me, where were we?" Alright, Match smacks his face and groans. Then again, maybe he should find some of this red kryptonite, it sounds like a fun toy to play with. In either case, he may be needing to show up for backup shortly, but Divine deserves at least some fun with kicking the crap out of the Kryptonians before he ruins the fun with his little 'message' about his counterpart. But then...he is groaning again, "Oh, just punch them now, that is Supergirl, your /other/ cousin." This is what happens when someone is only a few weeks old and is mostly dumped with information on their counterpart. Match actually rolls his eyes dramatically. Kara Zor-El looks at Superman, then 'Power Girl' and floats over closer when Superman mentions Red Kryptonite. "Karen?..." she pauses. If Kal's right, she could be really dangerous under red kryptonite, considering how it's affected both Superman and herself in the past. "We need to get you somewhere safe for the next 24 hours... did you drink anything that tasted funny? Been near any um.... red rocks?" She puts her hand on Karen's shoulder. "I know you don't mean what you're saying.... you're being affected by something." Superman's expression is filled with worry over Karen. It had to be Red-K. He couldn't explain the drastic change in his cousin's behavior, that is, ruling out mind control or something else like that. A quick scan of her body with x-ray vision confirms that it is indeed Power Girl. Then he frowns slightly and looks over towards where Match is. He could have sworn he heard Conner's voice for a moment there. He squints his gaze, attempting to zero in on the location he heard the sound from, using both telescopic and x-ray vision for this purpose. "Kara..did you hear Superboy just now?" Karen rolls her eyes at Kara's touch on her shoulder and flies away, only to feel the young blonde's superhuman strength. This makes the raven-haired PG's eyes widen as she looks back. Okay, she is surrounded and this small girl is pretty strong. Her breathing begins to quicken as she looks to Kal-El in time to respond to his question directed at Kara "O-Oh! Su-superboy?! Hah! No! Of course no-AAAAARGH!!!!!- Still flying Karen curls into a ball, as if she was in deep agony. Groaning, she pleads "Oh! OOOH! It hurts! I feel like someone sucker punched me while I was not looking!!! LIKE, RIGHT NOW! AAAARGH!", her choice of words very uncanny but all her actions also pretty dramatic and distracting. Apparently PG is in some very weird, and outlandishly described, physical pain. Kara Zor-El looks at Superman with concern as she moves to secure 'Karen' as she starts curling into a ball. "Karen, what's wrong? What's happening now?" She looks at Kal. "Seriously we really need to find out who is dosing us with red Kryptonite... and yeah I thought I heard Kon say something..." She looks more concerned about Karen though going crazy than maybe having heard Superboy - especially given her focus being on the raven-haired Power Girl. "Um.. okay good time to mention this Kal - I built this room in Titans Tower in case I ever went out of control from Red Kryptonite again.... I think we should take Karen there until she's through this before she hurts someone or ... um... tries to make out with you again..." Shit! That full-blood is really trained. And then Betsy is...Match rolls his eyes. But he steps out of the coffee shop, and kicks up from the sidewalk. And while the two full-bloods are very much distracted with a Karen that looks between laughter and pain and a lot of insanity, he flies toward Superman fast for a kidney shot, using his full TTK strength...a strength that actually outweighs Kon-El's though it still won't be close to doing the damage to Superman that Darkseid can do, and Match will feel the shocked vibration right back into his own fist and forearm, actually all the way to his shoulder. And of course, even as Match attacks, he gets to overhear Kara about her little 'room'. Superman continues to frown as Karen doubles over in pain. Red K didn't do that. There must be an unknown assailant somewhere nearby. Using every power at his disposal, he begins checking the vision spectrum as well as looking for any mirco radio wave transmissions that could be messing with Power Girl. And as fortune would have it, his back is turned when Match rams him at full strength. Superman's body moves like a bullet, sending him through several buildings and then down to the street below as he goes through the asphalt and into the sewer system. For the moment, he lies there catching his breath. He didn't know who was responsible for that, but it kinda hurt. Karen's hand snaps around Kara's helping wrist, and pausing to briefly say, "You know? You remind me of someone..." she tries flying downwards full throttle, managing to move a few meters tops before realizing this girl's ungodly strength. Frowning the black-haired 'heroine' looks back with a frowning face, wiping some sweat of her brow "Well, aren't you a stubborn little bitch...". And saying that Karen tries to land a punch on the confused blonde because, well, if you can't move it, punch it! And putting all her might into it Divine just growls loudly, a loud thunderous sound shattering glass as her hand bursts through the barrier of sound. If it makes Superman feel any better, Match is about to brust into tears! He may be more powerful than Kon-El, but he is not a full toe-to-toe match for a full-blood Kryptonian! It goes to show just how dumb that really was, and the satisfaction means little when he thinks he may have just fractured his arm. He X-Rays his arm...nothing, he's fine, it just hurt a LOT. His teeth grit, and Supergirl would see Kon-El's face tighten in pain as he works to be brave. The only big difference other than uniform between them is the hair color. "This is -YOUR- job," the words ground out at 'Karen' with annoyance. And then, Divine starts to actually do her job, "About time," Match says. He shakes his head, giving his arm a rub. "Since you failed, how much do you want to play first before I set up the next match?" That is most certainly Kon-El's voice. Superman climbs out of the sewer and exhales slowly before looking back where he came from. There was a kid that looked like Conner with white hair and then the Karen with black hair. "Something is definitely not right about all this.." He blurs from where he is to float confidently in front of Match once again. There is a stoic expression on the Man of Steel's face as he stares at the blonde haired youth. "You've got about three seconds to tell me what is going on here. After that, all bets are off." He cracks his knuckles for emphasis, using a play that he learned from Batman in order to get the young man to talk. Kara Zor-El widens her eyes when Superman gets blindsided by ... 'Kon?' And again with his hair all weird like 'Karen.' Whatever's affecting PG must be affecting Superboy as well! But before she can do anything about that, 'Karen' tries to break away from her. Kara makes sure to hold on, grabbing her tighter to try to keep her from getting away. Then she punches Kara - really hard. Kara might be stronger than Karen, but a punch from a full-blooded Kryptonian is STILL A PUNCH FROM A FULL BLOODED KRYPTONIAN. "OOF!" Kara's head gets knocked back as she lets go of 'Karen' momentarily and is pushed backwards in the air a good bit before she rights herself. Rubbing her jaw - because that REALLY REALLY HURT, Kara says, "Karen, whatever's doing making you do this, I'm sorry but ..." And then Kara punches her back, then tries to get around to put her in a full nelson lock so she won't have to fight her 'sister.' At the moment Kara rubs her jaw PG outright smirks, and puts "Ooh! Did I hurt Super Bab-", and she is silenced by what the professionals call a really hard punch, her whole world swirling and blurry until she stops, and there's one girl behind her trying to wrestle. And worst of all, Karen just can't shake her, try as she might. What she can do, however, is hit the young blonde with a headbutt, hoping to daze Kara just enough so she can propel both of them downwards into the ground. "GET OFF OF ME!", she yells as, while using all her kryptonian might, PG tries to ram both her and Kara down right on a random location on the city, right on Ikea. Match fake widens his eyes to act all surprised and innocent, "But dad, you surely don't -MEAN- that, right?" He really does really have Kon's face and voice, he smells like him, but if one looks on the genetic level, there is a very minor alteration to his meta-gene. It may explain the boots in TTK powers, it is more stabilized. But then he sighs dramatically and runs a hand through his white-blond hair as Kara and 'Karen' bicker with each other physically. "You really don't want to hurt me, cause that be really bad. You would lose something very precious forever." There is a slight smirk on his face, but then it fades as Divine starts to take a dive with Kara and he sighs, his expression looking pained. Does he care about the black haired Karen, or is it just sad to watch? Superman has an answer when Match asks him if he means that or not. There is a blur of red and blue as he aims his fist at Match's gut. He swings hard enough to get his point across, but not hard enough to do any permanent damage. "You. Are not my son. Do think this is the first time I've had to deal with a clone? You will explain all of this now. Or so help me..." He lets the threat trail off. A perpetual frown on his face. He is aware of the batttle between Divine and Kara. But this would be one of those times where he would trust Kara to see herself through this without him attempting to protect her. He did promise afterall. Match grunts and actually spits out at the impact and goes flying back and crashes into a building, leaving an indent. He is curled up a bit, holding his stomach, a pained expression on his face. The anger that flashes on Match's face right then, "I will...," he gasps at first, as he struggles to catch his breath, before he finally says, "Kon-El will pain for that attack." His eyes glow red as he looks at Superman. "Each pain you cause us, is another pain heaped on /him/," and the way Match says him is with bitterness and hate. "You think you know who you are dealing with?! You know nothing! Up in the sky with all that light and worship, you don't know what the world is really like at all," the words at the end bitten off. "You will let us go, you will not follow us. And tomorrow, you will be sent a message of where to come and 'retrieve' your /precious/ son. We are just here to deliver a message for our masters, how you handle that and if /Kon/ lives to tomorrow, is all up to you." 'Karen' knocks herself and Kara into the Ikea at such a high speed and force that the entire left side of the building looks like a bomb exploded. Kara takes a moment to push herself out of the rubble. "...oowwwwww." she groans, then looks around. Fortunately no one was in the art deco section of Ikea. But the hot dog kitchen is demolished. "Nnnnfgh!" She shakes her head from the damage of the impact before looking around again. "Karen what the... look at what's going on okay? You're going to hurt someone!!!!" Like hurting KARA for one. She tries again to somehow tag down her 'sister' by grabbing at her hands. This girl is relentless! It doesn't take half a second after they both crash through concert, glass and incredible furniture and she is already yapping about something. Groaning Divine looks down at a mini hot-dog firmly lodged in between her large breasts, and she can barely take it off before the younger blonde tries to take her hands, which she eventually manages! "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU LITTLE PSYCHO!", this Karen lets out, frustrated that whatever she can do this innocent looking copy of her can do better "Didn't you hear?! Stop touching me or Konel, Cor- SUPERBOY will suffer! We have him! Now let me go!", she growls, trying to yank her way out of the girl's grasp. Kara Zor-El lets go of Divine and backs up when she makes her threat. Not to mention Superman telling her to stop. Though frankly she's all achy anyway from the several tons of force hit that took out the Ikea. (Good thing she already got the place furnished) "Who ARE you two?" she says with her fists clenched as well. A snort comes from Match, eyes fading from the red glow. "High and mighty. In reality, there is no real difference between me and Kon. He just had somewhere to go, and I had /no where/." Match then moves away and starts to lower himself from the sky toward Divine. "Let's go," he says. "We don't need to answer their questions, they won't care anyway." "Who am I, you ask?", the woman grins smugly, looking at the young kryptonian completely over-confident. "I am Divine!", she utters very proud of how that sounds while slowly flying up until she is off Kara's sights, something that takes a bit more of time than Divine had previously calculated, the stare-down between her and Supergirl growing increasingly awkward. At some point she just flies away in super speed, shaking her head in embarrassment. Match trials after Divine saying, "Told you, you feel competitive when you met them." But soon enough, even they will exit the Kryptonian's vision. Article: DP: 2013-03-22 - Above the Daily Planet